O Fim do Começo
by staa
Summary: Um homem está sempre preparado para todos os momentos importantes da vida, primeiro beijo, primeiro encontro, primeiro namoro, casamento...agora, estará Tiago Potter preparado para enfrentar um Sr. e Sra. Evans? ONESHOT


**Título:** O Fim do Começo

**Sinopse:** Um homem está sempre preparado para todos os momentos importantes da vida, primeiro beijo, primeiro encontro, primeiro namoro, casamento...agora, está Tiago Potter preparado para enfrentar um Sr. e Sra. Evans?

**Shipper:** James/ Lily (nesse caso Tiago/Lily mais propriamente)

**Classificação:** K+

**Gênero:** Romance/Comédia

**Spoilers:** OdF

**Status:** Completa

**Idioma:** Português

**Observação:** Pós-Hogwarts

**NOTA: **Infelizmente a Lily, o James, a Pettyzinha e o mundo mágico não é meu, é da tia JK, no entanto a fic é minha, os papais da lilyzinha são meus e plágio é crime (embora eu ache que ninguém estará interessado a copiar alguma coisa dessa fic, mas tudo bem!)

**O FIM DO COMEÇO**

Eu cresci sonhando com o príncipe encantado, idealizando cada passo da minha vida e imaginando cada um dos momentos especiais da minha existência.

Seria uma famosa médica, cuidaria daqueles que precisassem de ajuda e salvaria então vidas, recebendo apenas um sorriso sincero como pagamento. Seria uma ótima dona de casa e uma maravilhosa e delicada esposa. Enfim, teria um casamento perfeito, um marido perfeito e filhos perfeitos, causando inveja a qualquer um que conhecesse. Talvez seja por sonhar tão alto que há quem me chame de "Sra. Lunática" ou então "Sra. Perfeição", mas eu realmente não me importo.

Quando eu era pequena o meu avô me chamava de _sua princesinha_ enquanto me colocava no seu colo e contava a mim e a Petúnia, minha irmã mais velha, uma história de príncipes, princesas e dragões. Provavelmente foi por isso que me tornei tão sonhadora, mas não me recriminem, sonhar não faz mal à saúde e ainda tem o bônus de ser totalmente grátis.

Aos onze anos deixei um pouco os meus sonhos de lado. O meu avô foi vítima de um ataque cardíaco e faleceu um pouco antes de eu receber a minha primeira carta de Hogwarts. Ainda hoje, tenho a certeza que ele ficaria com um enorme orgulho de mim se soubesse a razão porque por vezes as coisas pareciam levitar lá em casa ou então, o porquê de o fogo da lareira uma vez se ter tornado verde.

Saber que se é feiticeiro pode realmente mudar as nossas vidas por completo. Novos hábitos, novos amigos, nova vida.

Hogwarts ensinou-se que nem sempre os nossos sonhos se limitam a voar na nossa mente e foi como se tivesse entrado no meu próprio conto de fadas, com direito a duendes, caldeirões mágicos e dragões.

Deixei a casa dos meus pais e a minha família durante nove meses por ano, passou a ser, todos aqueles que conheci no castelo e se tornaram nos meus melhores amigos.

Petúnia e eu éramos completamente inseparáveis, ela era de facto a minha melhor amiga. Brincávamos juntas, partilhava-mos brinquedos e roupas, escondíamo-nos do papai e da mamãe sempre que fazíamos algo de mal, enfim, éramos como os trouxas costumavam dizer _unha com carne_. Contudo, Petúnia, como toda a gente no mundo, tinha um enorme defeito, o de ser extremamente ciumenta. Tinha ciúmes quando eu tirava melhores notas, quando fazia um novo amigo ou apenas quando o papai chegava todas as tardes do trabalho e me dava um beijo na testa e me bagunçava os cabelos. Infelizmente não posso dizer que é possível contar pelos dedos das mãos o número de vezes que discutimos, porque seria mentira. Nós sempre discutíamos depois de um dos ataques de ciúmes dela, acontecia-lhe algo inexplicavelmente estranho, eu ficava de castigo e Petúnia ganhava o dia. No dia seguinte voltava tudo ao normal e eu colocava na minha cabeça que a nossa amizade era a maior do mundo, era verdadeira e forte, mesmo com todas aquelas discussões.

A carta de Hogwarts foi como a cereja em cima do bolo e deixamo-nos de falar no momento em que voltei para casa no final do primeiro ano de Hogwarts e tive como boas-vindas meia dúzia de insultos acompanhados por um olhar de nojo, digno de um Óscar.

Mas mesmo deixando de falar com a minha única irmã, receber aquela carta foi, com toda a certeza, uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu na vida. Me fez conhecer amigos impressionantes e um namorado um tanto ou quanto surpreendente.

Nunca construíram o homem perfeito na vossa cabeça? Aquele homem com todas as características que você tanto ama? Eu já. Não me contentaria com nada menos do que alguém bonito, charmoso, inteligente, sensível e totalmente apaixonado por mim. Alguém que me oferecesse bombons porque simplesmente acordou a pensar em mim. Alguém que me soubesse ouvir e me compreendesse. Alguém que sussurrasse no meu ouvido o quanto especial eu era para ele enquanto me levava a olhar as estrelas. Mas Tiago surgiu de uma maneira arrebatadora na minha vida, como um autêntico vulcão em explosão.

Não sei dizer ao certo quando comecei a repara nele. Talvez no quinto ou sexto ano, realmente não sei. Lembro no entanto que tudo começou com um simples convite para sair, o qual levou um segundo e meio a ser negado.

Tiago era daqueles garotos que podia encaixar em qualquer lado, menos na minha linda listinha _"Caracterize o seu homem perfeito em cinco segundos _– por Lilian Evans_"_. O modo como andava, ou melhor, o modo como se rastejava e sorria para tudo que se movesse em duas pernas tapadas (ou destapadas!) por saias, fazia com que o meu ódio "saudável" aumentasse dia após dia.

No fundo, eu acho que não era nada mais do que ciúmes e uma boa dose de orgulho feminino, mas isto, é daquelas coisas que ele nunca irá saber, porque eu ainda quero que o ego dele caiba lá em casa.

T/L

O rapaz deitou mais uma vez um olhar assustado a uma das casas no final da rua onde se encontrava. Podia sentir as suas pernas amolecerem e o seu ritmo cardíaco aumentar à medida que se aproximava do n.º9 de **(COLOCAR NOME DE UMA CIDADE LONDRINA!)**

Então eram assim os bairros trouxas. Frios e silenciosos. Se não fossem as luzes vindas de algumas casas e do fumo saindo de duas ou três chaminés, poderia jurar que ninguém vivia num raio de um quilômetro dali. Uma vez ou outra ia vendo um rosto espreitando pelas janelas ou ouvindo o ladrar de um cão, mas logo o silencio voltava e Tiago Potter tinha cada vez mais a certeza que trouxas eram realmente estranhos.

Se não gostasse tanto da Lily com certeza já estaria a milhas dali, mas, infelizmente ele gostava, ele lhe havia prometido aparecer e ele era um Potter, oras. A palavra de um Potter vale mais que uma Bíblia inteira junta. Acreditem, existem provas disso. Como quando Sirius resolveu ler a Bíblia da Lily, numa longa tarde de tédio do terceiro ano e descobriu o fato, para ele chocante, de que Eva tinha sido feita através de uma costela de Adão e andou assim duas semanas fugindo de tudo que pudesse ser encaixado no termo "garotas" até Tiago lhe ter prometido que ninguém ia lhe tirar costela nenhuma e que ele não ia ser pai por causa disso. Mas enfim, isso era uma outra história, que mais tarde iria ser recordada com toda a certeza.

O grifinório estacou imediatamente ao se deparar com a morada dada por Lily.

Então era aquela a sua casa. Tal como suspeitava a casa não se distinguia muito de todas as outras. Era igualmente branca, de dois patamares e um pequeno jardim contornando a casa.

Os seus nervos começaram então a aparecer de novo e pela segunda vez naquela noite pode sentir as suas pernas tremerem como se alguém tivesse separado todos os seus ossos e agora eles tivessem tentando manter o equilíbrio. Certo, estava confirmado que não poderia contar com o seu corpo para nada durante aquela noite.

Tentou dizer algo em voz alta de forma a tranquilizar-se a si próprio, no entanto apenas constatou que a sua voz também tinha fugido e não poderia contar tão cedo com ela.

Olhou uma última vez em redor. Conferiu se a sua roupa estava bem e passou a mão pelo cabelo numa tentativa frustrada de o deixar com um aspecto mais _apresentável_. Soltou um breve suspiro e avançou em paços largos em direção à porta de madeira do número 9.

"Ok, Tiaguinho, vai correr tudo bem, se acalma.", murmurou para si mesmo cada vez que avançava.

Esticou o braço a fim de tocar na tal _componhia_ ou _campainha_, sem saber muito bem se estaria fazendo o correcto, afinal, disseram que era preciso carregar no botão e, se há verbo que Tiago Potter sempre associou a diversas coisas, esse verbo era o verbo _carregar. _Foi durante esses dois segundos em que levantou o braço, que mil e uma hipóteses esvoaçaram pela sua mente, desde a fugir para Paris e se atirar da Torre Eiffel até fugir num camião de emigrantes. Mas, mais uma vez, a imagem da Lily chorando veio à sua mente e foi então que despertou dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma melodia irritante vinda de dentro da casa e viu o seu dedo pressionando o pequeno botão redondo, no lado direito da porta. Ok, o plano de fuga poderia ser riscado da lista de hipóteses de sobrevivência, mas, pensem pelo lado positivo, ele soube usar uma campainha!

Colocou as mãos no bolso impacientemente olhou em volta, reparando então num velho banco de jardim encostado a uma das janelas. Será que o suicídio ainda estaria a tempo? Poderia sempre partir um osso ou dois, ir para St. Mungus e assim adiar o jantar por algum tempinho. Uns dois ou três anos, até que estivesse suficientemente preparado para voltar a se encontrar com o seu "quase-assassino"…O Banco! E foi a meio da sua ponderação entre ossos partidos ou conhecer os sogros que se viu sendo mirado por um par de olhos castanhos bem na sua frente. Era impressão sua ou estava vendo um cavalo à porta da casa da sua Lily?

"Quem é você?"

Oh, e ainda por cima um cavalo que fala! Meu deus, trouxas são definitivamente esquisitos.

"Ehhh…Tiago, Tiago Potter!", o cavalo lançou um olhar de nojo ao ver o garoto lhe estender a mão como forma de comprimento.

Certo, segundo o que ele pode entender, os cavalos dos trouxas falavam, era antipáticos e ainda por cima muito, mas mesmo muito, feios.

"Tiago!!!", uma voz soou de dentro da casa e pode ver, por breves segundos, alguns cabelos ruivos se aproximando antes de ser abraçado e coberto por meia dúzia de selinhos rápidos e seguidos. "Pensava que você já não vinha." confessou a ruiva, enquanto o moreno lhe afastava o cabelo dos olhos e sorria docemente.

A ruiva usava os cabelos soltos e um simples vestido verde-esmeralda que parecia ter sido feito especialmente para ela

Um resmungo estranhamente semelhante a "Eu não estou para aturar isso!" interrompeu o transe em que o jovem casal tinha entrado e provocou uma gargalhada gostosa na garota.

"Essa aí é a minha querida irmãzinha Petúnia. Um amor de pessoa, não é?", o moreno respondeu com uma cara de surpresa que fez a namorada gargalhar ainda mais. "O que foi? Não nos achou parecidas?", perguntou com um sorrisinho de lado.

"E-eu…eu pensava que…_aquilo_…era um cavalo! Mas desculpa Lily…", completou rapidamente. "…desculpa. Eu realmente não sabia que vocês eram irmãs. Desculpa."

Lily gargalhou ainda mais e o beijou suavemente nos lábios. O garoto colocou os braços em torno da fina cintura da grifinória, puxando-a mais para perto de si. Era nestas alturas que Tiago entendia o porquê de amar tanto aquela garota. A ruiva abriu um pouco a boca dando então autorização ao moreno para aprofundar o beijo. Descargas elétricas percorreram ambos os corpos quando ambas as línguas se tocaram e Tiago pôde jurar por momentos que tinha chegado ao paraíso.

"Vá, vamos entrar!". O moreno resmungou com a falta de contacto, fazendo com que a garota sorrisse de volta para ele e se aproximasse de novo puxando-o pela mão. "Está muito frio cá fora, além de que os meus pais estão ansiosos para conhecer o famoso Tiago Potter."

"Ai, meu deus…"

"Não se preocupa meu amor, eles não mordem…_muito_! Pelo menos não tanto quando a minha irmãzinha linda.", o garoto tremeu ao ver o sorriso maroto da sua namorada.

Desde quando ela tinha essa faceta masoquista, hein?

"Ei, esse sorriso é meu senhorita Lilian! O maroto aqui sou EU!"

"Claro, claro!", concordou rapidamente num tom muito pouco convincente e entrou para dentro da casa, fazendo com que Tiago a seguisse imediatamente. "Preparado para conhecer o Sr. e a Sra. Evans?

O garoto deu um leve sorriso tentando disfarçar o tom pálido que a sua face havia ganho. Afinal, desde quando alguém, no seu estado normal, está preparado para conhecer os sogros? Eu respondo. Ninguém.

"Lily, peloamordedeus, só me diz que eles não parecem cavalos ou cães fazendo ballet. A tua irmã me traumatizou."

T/L

Tiago sentia como se fosse se desmanchar e cair no chão a cada passo que dava no corredor da casa. Está certo que ele era um maroto e, acima de tudo, um grifinório, mas, aquele não era um momento qualquer, aquele era O momento. E se eles fossem daqueles trouxas irritantes com fobia a bruxos? E se o envenenassem durante o jantar? Pior, e se ele dissesse algo de errados e o queimassem numa fogueira no meio do jardim como na época da Inquisição? Não, ele era ainda muito novo para morrer.

"Respira, Tiago!", só nesse momento o moreno reparou que havia segurado a respiração o caminho inteiro. "Chegamos. Bem, lembra apenas de três coisas básicas. Primeiro, nada de mostrar receio. Quando você tem medo você não respira e quando você não respira você MORRE. Segundo, não mexe no que não sabe, peloamordedeus, isso aqui não é Hogwarts e o meu pai não é o director. Confia em mim que ele sabe ser severo quando quer. Terceiro, nunca, mas mesmo nunca, dirija a palavra a Petúnia, é suicídio.

"Lily…", não, ele não estava gaguejando, estava apenas preparando a voz. "…eu sou muito novo para morrer. Olha, eu ainda tenho dentes de leite e tudo!!!".

A ruiva riu ao ver o namorado abrir a boca o máximo que podia e apontar para um dos dentes.

"Você tem dezoito anos, seja um homem!"

"Mas eu ainda sou criança, eu não quero morrer, veja, veja o dente, é de leite! Eu sou OFICIALMENTE criança."

A garota rolou os olhos e pousou a mão na maçaneta da porta.

"Pára de ser ridículo Tiago Potter!", acusou-o abrindo a porta, dando assim passagem para a sala.

A sala não se distancia muito daquilo que ele imaginara. Bastante acolhedora de fato. Tal como o corredor as suas paredes eram impecavelmente brancas e cobertas por meia dúzia de quadros, os quais o puseram confuso devido às imagens não se moverem. Ao fundo da sala encontrava-se uma enorme lareira de aspecto antigo que a tornava ainda mais iluminada e aconchegante. Deu um passo para a frente e pode ver no seu lado esquerdo um piano preto tão brilhante que Tiago era capaz de jurar que, se aproximasse o seu rosto, o poderia ver com toda a perfeição lá refletido. Dois sofás brancos encontravam-se bem no meio da sala, rodeando uma pequena mesa quadrada de madeira, onde se encontrava pousado um arranjo de flores, que o garoto não teve dificuldades em perceber que se tratavam de lírios. Sorriu levemente ao constatar isso.

A primeira etapa estava passada, entrar no terreno do inimigo.

"Ohhh, você deve ser o Tiaguinho!", o moreno deu um pequeno salto com o susto e deu meia volta não tendo tempo sequer para ver a quem pertencia a voz pois viu-se rapidamente envolvido num abraço. "Me desculpe, mas é que a minha Lily falou tanto de você!", o rapaz sorriu envergonhado para a que julgou ser a Sra. Evans e levou a mão ao cabelo. "E vejo que ela realmente não exagerou ao dizer que você era muito bonito.", completou piscando-lhe o olho e bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo.

"Mãe!!!"

"Ah, Lily, sejamos sinceras, você passou os últimos sete verões só falando _Tiago, Tiago e Tiago_.

A ruiva corou fazendo com que a sua cara parecesse que fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

"Sério?", perguntou, como que se certificando que tinha ouvido bem e sorriu marotamente quando a mulher à sua frente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Isso é interessante"

Uma coisa era certa, pelo menos da mãe ele havia gostado e parece que também havia deixado uma boa impressão.

Segunda etapa passada, confraternizar com o inimigo.

"Mas onde estão as minhas boas maneira? Prazer em conhecê-la Sra. Evans!", e beijou a mão da senhora mostrando um dos seus brilhantes sorrisos.

"Oh, por favor, trate-me por Sarah! Senhora é para velhas e eu ainda me considero uma jovem. A não ser que me ache velha!", Tiago empalideceu ao ouvir a ultima frase dita num tom bastante sério.

Muito bem, tinha feito asneira ainda antes de começarem a jantar. Boa, Sirius ainda por cima ia ganhar a aposta. A Sra. Evans, ou melhor, Sarah, podia parecer tudo menos velha. De fato, não era qualquer mulher que se podia orgulhar em estar em tão boa forma naquela idade. Se não soubesse já quem era a verdadeira Petúnia diria que ela é que era a irmã mais velha de Lily. O seu cabelo continuava impecavelmente ruivo, um pouco mais escuro que o da filha. Era uma mulher bastante alta, magra e talvez a única coisa que a distinguia realmente da filha eram os seus olhos castanhos-escuros.

"Desculpe! Desculpe senh…Sarah! Eu não queria mesmo…", as duas mulheres tiveram de se afastar devido ao modo exagerado como o grifinório gesticulava. "…eu não a acho velha, mesmo…eu realmente não a acho…"

A ruiva mais velha riu ao perceber o porquê da aflição do jovem.

"Eu estava brincando, meu filho! Tenha calma.", a mulher levantou-se e começou a dirigir-se para a porta. "Lily, acalme o seu namorado por favor, eu ainda quero ter alguém, vivo de preferência, para apresentar para o seu pai."

"Sim, mãe."

E por momentos a ideia de se atirar do tal banco do jardim pareceu-lhe bastante agradável.

T/L

Tiago era daqueles garotos que acreditava que todas as mulheres podiam ser bonitas. Sim, "era", passado. Nos últimos cinco minutos todo o seu conceito acerca da beleza feminina havia mudado de uma forma impressionante e tudo graças à Miss Cavalo 2006, Petúnia Evans.

"Lily?", a garota levantou a cabeça que se encontrava apoiada no ombro dele e o olhou curiosa. "A sua casa é assim tão grande? A sua mãe saiu há quase dez minutos e ainda não voltou com o seu pai."

"Não se preocupe. Provavelmente o meu pai se atrasou a tratar de uns negócios e agora deve estar no seu dilema preferido "Qual a gravata que realça mais a minha beleza!". Eu sinceramente acho que tem vezes que ele consegue ser mais vaidoso que você.

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha direita e sorriu. "Tem certeza?"

Lily fez o mesmo e aproximou-se dele. "Tenho!"

"Você anda convivendo demasiado comigo."

"Concordo!", uma terceira voz interveio.

Certo, a cara-de-cavalo além de antipática e de ter uma voz que parecia pratos a serem partidos, não conhecia o conceito de _estar a mais_. Pelo menos era boa em algo, ser inconveniente.

"Concorda com o quê minha florzinha silvestre?", provocou Tiago lançando um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

" Que a idiota da minha irmã anda passando muito tempo com gente do vosso…_tipo_.

O grifinório contou mentalmente até dez de forma a se acalmar, levantou-se do sofá onde estava sentado e dirigiu-se à garota começando a massaja-la.

"Minha querida, isso tudo é raiva ou passa também por um pouco de tensão sexual acumulada?"

Petúnia deu um salto ao sentir as mãos masculinas tocarem no seu ombro e uma voz próxima do ouvido.

"Tira as mãos de cima de mim, seu idiota!"

"Ah, Petty! Pettyzinha, posso te tratar assim, não posso?", recebeu como resposta um resmungo quase inaudível. "Você podia aproveitar aqui o Tiaguinho, meu amor. Ainda por cima a Lily nem é ciumenta nem nada, não é meu lírio?

A ruiva tentou disfarçar uma risada e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Viu gostosa, pode sentar no colo do Tiaguinho que eu deixo. Deixa eu apagar o teu fogo, menina."

Petúnia lançou um olhar de terror e ao mesmo tempo de raiva ao vê-lo bater nas pernas como que convidando-a a se sentar nelas.

"Vocês…vocês…espera até ao pai saber disso!", e saiu porta fora, deixando o jovem casal às gargalhadas.

"Eu acho que ela gostou de você!", disse Lily entre as gargalhadas.

"Merlin me livre, me salve e me guarde!"

T/L

"Lilyzinha!!!", chamou o moreno abanando-a num tom de voz preguiçoso.

"O que é, _Tiaguinho_?", respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

"O que é isso aqui?", perguntou, segurando um objecto retangular de cor preta.

A ruiva riu.

"_Isso_ é um comando. Serve para ligar aquilo ali.", e apontou para o que Tiago entendeu como sendo uma grande caixa preta que ele nunca tinha visto na vida.

"Coma…quê?"

"Comando. C-O-M-A-N-D-O!", soletrou devagar e abrindo a boca exageradamente como se ele falasse outra língua ou fosse de outro planeta.

"Ei, eu não sou tão lerdo assim, tá? Não precisa soletrar.", resmungou beliscando o braço à ruiva.

"Tem certeza? Tem vezes que você realmente parece."

"Se você acha…", Lily olhou para ele devido ao tom de voz seco que o moreno havia usado.

"Tiago, larga de ser idiota. Era **só **uma brincadeira.", e o abraçou depositando um beijo na bochecha.

"_Brincadeira_? Você me chamou de BURRO. Eu aguento o "_convencido, idiota _e _metido"_, agora, burro é que eu não sou."

"Mas está sendo agora, e muito, porque não foi capaz de perceber uma simples brincadeira."

"Se você acha. Quem sou eu, um simples burro, para contestar, não é??"

O grifinório virou o rosto para o outro lado e começou a observar a parede à sua direita, bufando uma vez ou outra e batendo o pé direito no chão a um ritmo acelerado.

"Você amuou?", perguntou a garota, tentando não rir e segurando o rosto dele e fazendo-o olhar para si. " Você amuou!!!Ah, nunca ninguém te disse que você fica muito fofo quando fica amuado e faz beicinho?, e começou a apertar as bochechas do namorado.

A última coisa que Tiago viu foi dois olhos verdes brilharem intensamente e se fecharem lentamente logo a seguir aos lábios dos dois se fecharem. Durante segundos permaneceu assim, um mero toque de lábios, um mero roçar de lábios como se tivessem apenas cinco anos até que Tiago aprofundou o beijo ao sentir a mão da garota algures na sua cintura o puxando mais para perto. As duas línguas se tocaram timidamente, dançando entre si e provocando um formigueiro por todo o corpo do moreno. Droga, ela definitivamente estava passando muito tempo com ele. E sorriu com o seu último pensamento.

"Desculpa?", sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

Tiago arrepiou-se ao sentir a voz da namorada junto ao seu ouvido esquerdo e disfarçou fingindo que se acomodava melhor no sofá.

"Para que serve exatamente isso?, e levantou novamente o comando da televisão.

"Isso serve para ligar a televisão, amor.", explicou calmamente.

"Que é aquela coisa preta ali, não é?"

A ruiva acenou afirmativamente fazendo com que o maroto sorrisse como se tivesse ganho um grande presente de natal.

"Viu? Eu não sou burro nenhum.", afirmou com orgulho. "Eu até aposto com você que sei usar isso aqui."

"Duvido!", e rolou os olhos perante a presunção do garoto.

"E consigo! Quer ver?"

Lily fez sinal para que avançasse e Tiago por momentos ficou apenas olhando para o tal comando na sua mão. Ele não fazia a mais pequena ideia como se usava aquela…_cosa_, mas ele era inteligente, ele _iria_ achar o modo como aquilo funcionava, nem que demorasse toda a noite.

Ora bem, se aquilo tinha tantos botões um deles havia de ligar a tal televisão. Ponto assente. Agora, qual deles? Mas que merda de trouxas burros. Como é que ele havia de saber qual carregar se a única coisa que tinha lá escrito eram números de 1 a 9? Com toda a certeza do mundo, trouxas era muito idiotas.

"Então?", provou a garota. "Eu sabia que você não ia saber usar isso."

Tiago começou a sentir o rosto arder, tinha a certeza que ele estava ganhando uma tonalidade vermelha. Contou mentalmente até dez, pela segunda vez naquela noite, e continuou examinando o objeto nas suas mãos. Ele era um Potter. Ninguém diz a um Potter que ele não é capaz, ninguém. Iria ter que ser à sorte, que Merlin o ajudasse.

Fechou os olhos e afastou o comando para longe enquanto carregava aleatoriamente num dos botões.

Deu um pulo quando a televisão se ligou e na tal caixa preta apareceu um homem já de idade, de aparência trouxa, falando algo sobre bombas e mortos.

- Viu? Eu disse! Eu consegui. Eu sou maravilhoso, M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O.

A garota rolou novamente os olhos e pegou uma revista trouxa enquanto murmurava algo parecido com "Foi pura sorte!" ou "Até uma criança de um ano sabia fazer isso!".

T/L

"Lily."

"Oi?", respondeu a ruiva sem desviar o olhar da revista trouxa que desfolhava atentamente.

"Deixa eu também ler.", o moreno pediu tentando arrancar a revista das mãos da garota que, por sua vez, deitou a língua de fora como resposta.

"Não, seu idiota. Agora quem está lendo sou EU. Eu, eu, eu e adivinha quem mais…eu!", e juntou os seus lábios ao do namorado.

De repente a revista deixou de ter o mínimo interesse para Tiago porque aquilo era o verdadeiro paraíso e ele era capaz de jurar que até ouvia pássaros cantando algures à sua volta. Aquilo sim era ir à lua e não voltar. Ficar num universo paralelo onde só houvesse espaço para eles os dois.

"Tem certeza que você não quer me mostrar o seu quarto?", perguntou o garoto entre os beijos, com um sorriso digno de um Maroto.

Lily riu e fingiu pensar por breves segundos.

"Não!", e puxou-o pela gravata, beijando-o novamente.

Ok, chamem médicos, padres, exorcistas o que quiserem. Tiago era a prova viva que se podia ir ao paraíso sem precisar de morrer. Sim, meus senhores, não se deixem enganar, as ruivas de olhos verdes e cara inocente são as piores.

O barulho de alguém tossindo fez com que o jovem casal se separasse automaticamente. Tiago olhou para a ruiva apenas para verificar a aflição expressa no seu rosto corado. Desviou o olhar para a porta onde conclui o real motivo da aflição da garota. É, era o que ele pensara…Lily herdada os olhos do pai.

Levantou-se e respirou fundo antes de se dirigir ao homem de rosto autoritário e que se encontrava encostado à porta da sala.

Ao contrário da mulher, Sr. Evans aparentava já ter uma certa idade. Vários cabelos brancos já podiam ser visto e a sua pele morena começava a dar sinais de começar a enrugar-se. A expressão que no momento apresentava fazia lembrar incrivelmente a de Lily quando respondia acertadamente nas aulas.

"Presumo que seja o Sr. Evans, pai da Lily.", e esticou a mão ao homem mais velho.

"E presumiu bem, meu jovem.", apontou, apertando a mão que lhe era estendida. "E você é, com certeza, o namorado da minha filha, estou certo?"

"Aham!", foi tudo o que conseguiu falar.

Nunca havia desejado tanto que uma série de extraterrestres verdes e de vinte oito olhos entrassem pela janela e o raptassem para fazerem estudos em Marte, ou até mesmo Plutão que era mais longe dali.

"Mas porque é que não vamos sentar um pouquinho?, perguntou Sarah abraçando os dois homens e os empurrando para os sofás no centro da sala.

Os quatro se sentaram e seguiu-se um momento de tensão onde todos permaneceram num silêncio desconfortável. Os pais de Lily, sentados num dos sofás, acharam estranhamente interessante a lareira na parede à sua frente e limitaram-se a encará-la. Lily, sentada noutro sofá, junto de Tiago, parecia ter descoberto algo interessante nas suas unhas pois não se atrevera a descolar o olhar delas. O moreno, por sua vez achara boa a ideia de despentear ainda mais o seu cabelo, deixando-o uma autêntica cópia de um porco-espinho. É, tudo estava correndo bem até a voz grossa do patriarca da família Evans resolver interromper o silêncio.

"Quais são as suas verdadeiras intenções com a minha filha, meu jovem?", perguntou num tom sério.

Tiago engasgou com a própria saliva ao ouvir a pergunta . O seu rosto ganhou uma tonalidade vermelha e começou a tossir compulsivamente

"Eu vou buscar um copo de água.", avisou Sarah num tom um pouco aflito enquanto se levantava e Lily batia nas costas do namorado tentando ajudar.

"N-não…não é…preciso!", disse finalmente quando parou de tossir e começava a respirar normalmente. "Sr. Evans, pode acreditar…que as minhas intenções com a sua filha são as melhores que o senhor possa imaginar."

O homem pareceu ponderar nas palavras do mais novo pois, apresentava uma expressão, idêntica à da filha, de quando se encontrava a pensar em algo importante.

"Você fuma!", continuou o pai depois do pequeno momento de reflexão.

"Não!"

"Droga?"

"Não!"

"Bebe?"

"Socialmente."

"Rouba?"

O moreno permitiu a si mesmo dar uma pequena risada antes de responder.

"Não."

"Algum outro tipo de vício?"

"Apenas a sua filha."

O homem mostrou pela primeira vez naquela noite um pequeno sorriso com a resposta recebida.

Certo, havia descoberto o truque para _amansar a fera_. Terceira etapa passada, descobrir as fraquezas do inimigo.

"E o que planeia para o futuro?", afinal o homem não parecia tão disposto a dar o braço a torcer.

"Estar vivo…basicamente.", respondeu quase que automaticamente.

"Mas você não espera que eu deixe a minha filha mais nova andar por aí, com alguém, cujo único plano de vida é "manter-se vivo", espera?"

"Sr. Evans, com o devido respeito, eu tenho dezoito anos. Não é da minha personalidade dizer algo para agradar as pessoas, mas sim dizer algo que eu penso. Não vou dizer que nos vamos casar daqui um mês, ter um monte de filhos, ter um emprego maravilhoso e ser felizes para sempre, não, não o vou dizer porque eu não sei o que o futuro me reserva. Lamento. Mas se o deixa feliz, eu tenho três certezas na minha vida, quero ser auror, quero ser feliz e amo muito a sua filha. Confie em mim quando eu digo que eu quero que ela seja muito feliz…de preferência comigo."

A sala permaneceu em silêncio o que fez com que Tiago aproveitasse para expirar e recuperar fôlego. Pronto, era definitivo, era dessa vez que o iam expulsar de vez dali para fora. Pelo menos ainda havia a hipótese do banco de jardim e a maravilhosa ideia do suicido.

"Sabe, meu rapaz, gostei de você!", confessou o homem sorrindo sinceramente e pela segunda vez nos últimos cinco minutos o grifinório engasgou.

T/L

Na vida, segundo Tiago, existem cinco coisas que tornam um homem feliz. Quadribol, mulheres, dinheiro, filhos e bons sogros. E o mundo não é maravilhoso quando os sogros gostam de vocês? Bem, para Tiago Potter, era.

Afinal Sr. Evans, ou Thomas como pediu que o tratasse, era um homem bastante comunicativo e simples, porém, diga-se desde já, com leves ataques de desconfiança.

O jantar correra bem dentro do padrão da normalidade, tirando um ou outro comentário maravilhoso dito pela nossa carinhosa Miss Cara-de-Cavalo 2007. Sinceramente, aquela tentativa de aborto falhado merecia um prêmio de Criatura mais irritante ao cimo da terra.

"Mas vocês mudam completamente de forma ou é tipo uma ilusão?", perguntou Sarah pousando a chávena de chá na mesinha à sua frente.

"Não, não é de todo ilusão. Nós mudamos de forma e…"

"…e continuam autênticas aberrações.", interrompeu Petúnia se levantando e saindo apressadamente da sala.

Ela não é um amor de pessoa?

"Peço perdão pela minha filha. Ela diz estas coisas, mas lá no fundo é uma boa pessoa."

"Não se preocupe Sarah.", e colocou a mão no ombro da mulher. "Eu entendo."

Sarah esboçou um sorriso agradecendo a compreensão do maroto.

"Bem, vou buscar mais chá."

"Ah, muito obrigada, mas eu tenho que ir indo. Já está ficando tarde, os meus pais podem ficar preocupados."

"Fica mais um pouco, amor, por favor!", pediu Lily, segurando-o pelo braço.

"Não posso, ruivinha! Tenho mesmo que ir. Desculpa.", e beijou-a ternamente na testa.

"Mas você volta meu rapaz! Você ainda tem que me explicar melhor essa coisa da animagia ou lá o que raios é."

"Com todo o prazer, Sr. Evans…quer dizer, Thomas! Com todo o prazer.", e apertou a mão do homem mais velho.

"Eu vou com você até lá fora.", Lily imediatamente disse, recebendo um sorriso do moreno.

T/L

Tiago fechou quase que automaticamente os olhos ao sentir o vento frio bater na sua cara. Como que por instinto abraçou a namorada de forma a esta não ter frio e beijou-a na nuca. Sinceramente, havia forma melhor de se aquecer no meio daquele frio todo?

"Então, gostou da minha família?", perguntou a ruiva levantando a cabeça de forma a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Céus, ela definitivamente era linda. Um braço encontrava-se na cintura feminina de Lily enquanto que com o braço livre afastava o cabelo ruivo da garota que teimava em tapar-lhe o rosto devido ao vento. O rapaz sentiu um sorriso bobo formar-se mas, nem se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar.

"Claro. Se é a sua família tinha que ser perfeita, que nem você.", Lily riu e pousou a cabeça no peito do grifinório. "Até da Petúnia gostei. Acho que ela também gostou de mim."

Seguiu-se uma pausa em que ambos permaneceram em silêncio, ali abraçados no jardim trouxa, sem se importarem com o vento frio que se verificava. Para quê estragar o momento com palavras? Tá, esqueçam, Tiago amava estragar momentos com palavras.

"Eu quase pensei no suicido antes de entrar nessa casa!", confessou sorrindo.

Lily afastou-se rapidamente do rapaz e o olhou preocupada.

"Como é que é?"

"Calma, era só na brincadeira.", a ruiva suspirou de alívio e finalmente sorriu. "É que quando eu vi o seu banco de jardim me apaixonei e pensei: "_Que ótimo banco para eu me matar!". _Mas aí a tua querida maninha apareceu e atrapalhou todos os meus planos."

"Então devo agradecer a Petúnia o fato de ainda ter namorado?"

O rapaz acenou afirmativamente e aproximou-se novamente da namorada.

"E como é que raios pensava se matar? É fisicamente impossível cometer suicido saltando de um banco daqueles."

"Quer a prova?"

E correu para o banco subindo para cima dele.

"Lily…", começou num tom dramático. "…desculpa, mas a minha vida não faz sentindo. Percebi que o meu verdadeiro amor é a cara-de-cavalo da sua irmã. O nosso amor é impossível…", e colocou a mão dramaticamente na testa. "…adeus doce Lily, adeus vida cruel.", e atirou-se para o chão caindo de joelhos. "Oooooh, estou ferido, s-socorro…estou…estou…", e fingiu desmaiar.

A ruiva riu da encenação do namorado e ajoelhou-se ao pé dele quando este se fingiu de morto. Colocou a cabeça dele nos sãs suas pernas e aproxumou a boca do ouvido do garoto.

"Ah, que pena que você morreu. Logo agora que eu estava pensando te amostrar o meu quarto.", o olho esquerdo de Tiago abriu logo de seguida.

T/L

"Ele não é lindo dormindo?", perguntou a mulher ruiva abraçando o marido.

Tiago concordou com a cabeça e beijou a mulher na nuca.

"Lindo como você, ruivinha!"

A mulher sorriu e puxou o marido pela camisa, beijando-o de seguida.

Estavam casados a sete anos mas tudo continuava o mesmo como quando namoravam, tirando o pequeno detalhe chamado "Harry".

"Sabe, eu estive pensando, talvez nós possamos ir nesse fim-de-semana visitar os meus pais e…"

Um enorme estrondo fez-se ouvir no piso inferior da casa. O casal empalideceu e olhou para a porta do quarto esperando que algo entrasse por ela.

"Será?", perguntou Lily olhando de novo para o marido.

Tiago respirou fundo e beijou a mulher docemente e de seguida o filho que acabara de acordar com o estrondo e chorava desalmadamente.

"Fica aqui cuidando do Harry que eu já volto.", pediu enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso e se dirigia para a porta.

"Tiago!", o moreno deu meia volta e encarou-a. "Tome cuidado, por favor!"

"Eu te amo!", foi apenas o que respondeu após uma pausa de segundos, em que apenas se encararam. Sorriu uma última vez e fechou a porta.

E foi olhando para o pequeno Harry, deitado no seu berço, esticando os pequeninos bracinhos pedindo o colo materno, foi olhando aquele incrível olhar verde inocente e, foi lembrando do sorriso meigo e sincero de Tiago quando saíra do quarto, que Lily soube, que acontecesse o que acontecesse, ela havia sido uma mulher feliz e completa.

Pegou no filho uma última vez e abraçou-o com força, como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

"A mamãe te ama.", e depositou um beijo na nuca do pequeno.

Uma última lágrima percorreu o rosto da ruiva antes de ouvir um grito de Tiago ecoando pela casa e uma enorme luz verde, segundo depois, iluminar toda a habitação. Era o fim do começo.

**FIM**

**NOTA FINAL: **Bem, essa foi a minha primeira fic homem/mulher, eu sou mais slash, então dêem um desconto a esta criancinha de 16 aninhos. E já agora, é natal, época de alegria, amor e solidariedade, vamos todos nos unir para sermos felizes…participe na campanha "Deixe uma review e faça uma autora feliz!", não custa nada é grátis e só ocupa um minutinho da sua vida…pense e aja!


End file.
